


氧气

by howtocutateddybear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtocutateddybear/pseuds/howtocutateddybear
Summary: 可怜小狗，小狗可怜
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 5





	氧气

我钻到帝努哥电脑桌下面，脑袋枕上他并拢的两脚，打盹，哥说，“无聊的话去医院复健吧，”我耍赖:“来那个了，不想去，”他翘着脚趾一上一下把我的头晃着玩，我问他，我那天真的亲了你的脚吗？他思考一下，说，“也不是那种很色的亲法……”我蹿起来，下巴搭上他的膝盖，突然想很色地亲他，我顺着宽腿短裤的裤脚去摸他的那里，他没穿内裤，阴茎摸起来温凉柔软，阴毛刚刚刮过，从下腹一直到后面都是光溜溜的，让他的整个下面像一块趁手的，很适合把玩的物件，但是他的自洁自律让我没有产生丝毫的羞愧，我是那种就算到了回归期只要不穿无袖就连腋毛也不会管的叛逆偶像，并曾经撺掇渽民哥和我一起叛逆未遂，被充分保障生存权的毛发是我小小的，无足轻重而又很值得回味的青春期，光溜溜的帝努哥，虽然在我看来是个温顺的笨蛋，但不可否认这样提高了我的性爱体验，我把他柔软的阴茎放进嘴里，为一根不会勃起的阴茎口交的快感就在于欣赏它的主人的表情，哥拉紧卫衣帽子，把脸藏进去，但硬不起来不代表不舒服，我听见他发出小狗一样呼哧呼哧的声音，调整了一下蹲在地上的姿势，伸长舌头去舔他的睾丸和会阴，指头沾了一点口水，插进去按摩他的前列腺，我本来是个很没有耐心的人，尤其是帝努哥这种健康得过分的对象，让我有很多粗暴的想法，但我被他夹在两腿之间，经期的激素分泌让我有一点多愁善感，我用中指指腹轻轻在那个地方打着圈，帝努哥用两只手捂着脸，很羞怯的姿势，让我觉得自己好像在取悦自己喜欢的小女孩之类的，他的精液稀薄地流到我的嘴里，我勾着舌头上那点被精液兑浓的口水，抹到他的脸上，他高耸的眉骨和鼻梁被我涂得亮晶晶的，看起来可怜又可爱，虽然只有脱了他的裤子才能让他不像个嘴硬到有点讨人嫌的哥，但我十分的宽宏大量，还是心软，忍不住一直亲他，啾啾地在他脸上乱亲，我坐在他大腿上，搂住他的脖子，“没醉也喜欢亲哥，”看到他想把自己的害羞糊弄过去，我赶紧两手捧住他的脸，又亲了一下他的嘴巴。  
他把我扑到地上的时候想起来我腿没好，又爬过去撸我的裤脚，我赶紧抱着腿装疼，把脚踩在他的脸上，缠着他把我亲他的亲回来，哥握着我的脚踝，一边看着我的眼睛一边用舌头很色地在我每个趾缝之间舔来舔去，本来很搞笑的事情到了他这里就会变得很色，我因此也偷偷怀疑过他是不是真的小狗成精，我只是想来他这里撒一通娇，让他知道我来了那个，心甘情愿被我使唤，到头来又要被他操，我悄悄皱鼻子，在心里骂他色情狂，被他抓了个正着，握着我的脚心去蹭他的鸡巴，我被诡异的触感弄得满身鸡皮疙瘩，但是又好像忍不住湿了，伸着两条腿给他用脚打飞机，在这件事上我很知道要保护他的尊严，于是我脱了上衣，揉自己的奶头玩给他看，让他快点硬起来，前列腺液糊在我脚上，他的阴茎半勃起来，深粉色的，因为太长太粗有点狰狞的样子和他一张狗脸很配，他骑上来，我问他，“还射得出来吗？”  
他不说话，趴在我的胸口，用后面把我的阴茎吃进去，我被夹得舒服了，搂着他的脖子开始干他，帝努哥在这件事情上几乎没有羞耻心，我用龟头顶着他的前列腺，毫无技巧可言地猛插，他也十分受用，前列腺液流到我肚子上，滑腻腻的一大片，叫声像小狗发情又像小孩的啜泣，我听得浑身的血都往下面冲，一边操他一边求他用手插一下我，帝努哥的手指进来，紧贴着我逼里面的那根棉线往里钻，我早就湿透了，他两根手指搅在里面，咕叽作响，我脊背发麻，龟头被哥的肠壁摩擦吮吸，阴道里面被他指奸得淫水直流，和他一起大声呻吟起来，但是我没忘记渽民哥交给我的任务，被按着g点就差最后几下高潮的时候也咬着牙分出心，用手指堵住了哥快要流精的尿道口，我像哄小孩一样，“再忍一下，等下再射更爽，”哥趴在我胸口，像骨头递到嘴边又吃不到的小狗，可怜兮兮地带着哭腔扭来扭去，他的阴茎一下一下操我的手心，我用上点力气，借着他尿出来的前列腺液和非常淡的一点精液给他撸，他乖得厉害，让我怀疑渽民哥背着我给他下了什么不人道的变态指令，让他被我连着好几次撸到快射了又撤手去堵他的尿道口都不知道反抗，只呜咽着，很小幅度地在我的掌心里蹭，我自己也卡在高潮的边缘，被他又叫又蹭，心痒难耐，绞着两条腿夹，此情此景滑稽又可怜，我们躺在地上，像两个欲火焚身又被迫守贞的修道士，帝努哥现在有点不行了，眼泪好像真的流出来了，哭着只知道求我让他射，我心想，我的目标就是让你真正的“射”出来啊，可怜的哥。  
帝努哥被我故意留在临近高潮的状态下，最后我好像既控制不住他自己也忍不住想手淫，我隔着房间门狂喊，“哥啊，渽民哥，救命，”渽民哥装得一脸平静，但我就是知道关于帝努哥的事情，尤其是这方面事情，他恨不得扒在墙上听，他一进来，我赶紧先骑到帝努哥脸上让他给我舔，以免这两个人搞起来，我又变成了没哥要还撒泼打滚打扰两个人做爱的小屁孩，哥一边用舌尖舔我的阴蒂，一边继续用手指插我，渽民哥是手更黑的人，我换了个方向，专程观察他折磨帝努哥，他面无表情地操人，手紧紧地箍在帝努哥阴茎根部，“我射了你再射，”好巧这个时候我一边被帝努哥口一边打飞机把自己弄射了，仿佛是对他的一种炫耀，我看到哥委屈又无助的表情，只能跪在地上和他接吻来安慰他，房间里只剩下他两张嘴都被占用发出的淫荡的水声，我射了一次就累得半死，躺在地上和他并排，和他一样摆了一个张开腿挨操的姿势，只不过我只能自己弄自己，我掐着自己的阴茎，“等下我也陪你一起忍着嘛……哥，”我也不知道为什么自己要在这种时候对帝努哥撒娇，可能是帮助他找回一点做人类的感觉，我伸出左手，放空双眼，把两指之间的渽民哥正在做爱的画面用搬运到自己面前，开始弄自己的后面，哥做这种事情的时候有一种惊人的美丽，虽然大部分时候他私下都有一种静谧的美，但此时此刻如果只看上半身，说他在给帝努哥开膛破肚也不会有人质疑，我正在试图把这种感觉嫁接到自己身上。  
帝努哥最后被操射的声音在我听来也和快死了没什么区别，我甚至怀疑，不对，我现在才明白渽民哥好像就是想让他的鸡巴坏得更彻底，延长射精这种事情难道是靠手就能解决的吗！我气鼓鼓的，支着酸胀的手腕插自己的前列腺，还好哥的阴茎在我嘴里被舔了几下，又很快硬起来，他操我的时候，温柔又体贴，很缓慢又有节奏地动着胯，还能给我拨开汗湿的刘海，他的手一碰到我的脸我下面就又开始流水了，哪里还记得自己应该对他生气的，我眯着眼睛去抓他的大腿，让他快一点，用力一点，哥听见我学黄色漫画里的人说出一些很不日常的词语和句子，忍不住笑了，说，“我们志晟是成年人了，”换在平时我会哼出一个九拐十八弯的“哥”，然后让他不许取笑我，可惜我现在只是个忍着痛经也要挨他的操的怀春少男，隔靴搔痒的性快感也能像温水一样慢慢烧热我，我在哥缓慢温柔的奸淫下缓慢温柔地高潮了，连拱着腰痉挛的频率也像被慢放，哥两只手指揉着我的阴蒂，帮我把里面的快感排干净，我紧抓他的大腿，脑子里一片空白，听到哥似笑非笑地骂我们，两个笨蛋。


End file.
